zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Encouraging Parents
Even though most of the time Nick and Judy met each other´s folks together, there were times when they went to meet their families all by themselves. Especially when something big was going to happen. Now, Nick was going to visit his mother tonight. His friends Finnick and Gideon Grey were also there to meet him again. The two foxes were almost like brothers to him, and were just as supportive to him as Mrs. Wilde was. Finnick was setting up the table at the Wilde apartment while Gideon was helping the vixen in baking. Together, they had made some blueberry muffins and jelly biscuits. "You´re an amazing baker, Mr.Grey! Where did you learn all this?" Mrs. Wilde asked as she took the biscuits and muffins out of the oven. "Well the Bunnyburrow bakers are some of the most talented in the land, ma´am. I learned from them. You should pay a visit there someday, they´d love your stuff", Gideon explained. As everything was ready, Nick came through the door. "Smells wonderful, Mom", he smiled. "Sit down with us, dear", his mother said. Nick sat on the table and began eating with his mother and his friends. "How was it yesterday with Judy?" she asked. A shy look suddenly appeared to Nick´s face. "Did something happen there?" Gideon was curious. Nick blushed a bit, and stopped eating. "I was there out at night with her. After knowing her for so long....I popped the question. And she said yes", he said earnestly. Mrs.Wilde gasped. "Oh Nick! That´s wonderful!" she hugged him. "Woohoo! All hail the new King of the Hopps Warren!" Finnick cheered. Being Nick´s friend for a long time, he had noticed how he had been rather unfortunate with his previous dates, and was very happy for him that he had found the right one for him. "I love her so much. I was going to do that anyway. But was that the right choice?" Nick wondered. "Of course it was! If you care about somebody deeply and feel a close bond with her, then there´s a good chance it´ll eventually turn into real love. It was just like that when I met your father", Mrs. Wilde said poignantly as she memorized her late husband. "But am I really ready for this kind of commitment? Me, a former hustler", Nick said. "A good man is somebody who puts his wife before himself and cares for her even when things are difficult. I´ve seen you do that with her, and she feels the same way for you. Even when you were a hustler, there was still that good and honest man in you waiting to break out. And now you are that good and honest man from head to toe", the vixen told her son. "And you don´t need to fear the interspecies stigma either. Times of predators hunting prey are over. Nobody gives me weird looks when I´m dating Sharla either", Gideon said. "Nick is just the right guy for the fuzz. She looks after and protects her just as much as she does to her. I still remember the time you scared away that sleazy rabbit dude who tried to put the moves on her. Being a predator has its advantages in relationships", Finnick laughed. Nick realized the truth in his mother´s and his friends´ words. He had made the right choice. Becoming a part of the Hopps family was a big step, but he was willing to take it. "You´re right. It´s that time for us. Maybe soon we´ll settle down too, and adopt some children someday when time is right", he thought. He wasn't uncertain anymore. He had everything in his life that he had always wanted. Other animals trusting him. A respectable job. The heart of the woman who loved him. "Oh Nick dear, I can´t wait to have some grandchildren!" Mrs. Wilde was delighted. "If you adopt a fox kit, can I become the child´s godfather?" Finnick asked. "Sure....as long as you don´t teach him or her how to speed on your van", Nick winked. "I make no promises", the fennec said and Gideon laughed. Nick resumed eating and having tea with his mother, still having Judy in her mind. He couldn´t wait for the big day to happen. Meanwhile, Judy had told the same news to her parents at Bunnyburrow. Stu and Bonnie reacted just as excitedly as they did when they saw Judy as the meter maid during her first night at Grand Pangolin Arms. "Oh, we´re getting our first fox in the family! Can you imagine that?" Bonnie said. "The two animals that helped bring peace among prey and predator are getting married! Like the beauty and the beast of the animal kingdom!" Stu cheered. "Calm down, it´s not a miracle from the heavens. I´m just marrying the fox I love", Judy laughed. Unlike Nick, she wasn´t feeling doubtful about the engagement at all. "Can we buy you two a new home from here too? There are lovely homes at the Bunnyburrow countryside that´d fit two newlyweds perfectly", Bonnie asked. "Good idea. I´ll get to say goodbye to that apartment. It was dirtier than Mr.Big´s lawyers", Judy smiled. "You´ve achieved so much, Judy. First fulfilling your dreams as a policewoman, then saving the city and now you´re getting married. I´m proud of you", Stu said. "No rabbit before in here has experienced so much before settling down. Believe us, we know. You deserve to be with Nick after all you´ve been through", Bonnie added. "Thank you, Mom and Dad", Judy hugged her supportive parents. Ever since they had met Nick, the two had been very encouraging towards their relationship. It was fortunate that they had changed their views on predators around the same time she had. "Can´t wait for your wedding, dear bun bun", Bonnie smiled as Judy was leaving the room. Her siblings had also heard about the engagement, and were inquisitive about it too. "Will there be a lot of cake during the wedding?" one of her brothers asked. "Surely a lot, since you eat like a horse. Just like me", she smiled. "What kind of a dress you´ll wear as a bride?" one of her sisters added. "Anything beautiful goes as long as the corset isn´t too tight and the skirt is long enough. I´ll probably ask Gazelle for help on that", Judy chuckled. She was already planning to invite her for her bachelorette party, along with Mrs. Otterton and Fru Fru. Leaving her family for a moment, Judy went outside for a moment for some fresh air. She sat on a bench on the backyard, picking a flower in her paw. It was a dahlia, her favourite flower. Nick usually gave her some of them. While holding to it, she couldn´t even imagine how happy she was at the moment. Even though it wasn´t her priority from the beginning, now was the time she was ready to become a wife and a mother someday too. The rabbit had experienced all sorts of adventures and changes during her life and career, but everything has to halt down somewhere. With Nick however, she was more than willing to halt that. A new page was turning in her life. "It´ll happen soon, Nick", she whispered to herself. They were already inseparable, but this new move would seal it even stronger. With all the love they had for each other and support they had from their friends and families, Judy and Nick were like destined for each other. Category:Stories about Nick´s family Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Oneshots